1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostic installation of the type having an x-ray source for generating an x-ray beam, an x-ray image converter for acquiring an x-ray image that includes a scintillator layer and a detector layer wherein photoelements are arranged matrix-like, and playback system connected to the image converter for the playback of the x-ray image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, for example, to employ a solid state image converter as the image converter in x-ray diagnostics installations of the above-described type.
German OS 43 21 789 discloses such an x-ray diagnostic installation wherein the x-ray image converter how a photodiode matrix on which a scintillator layer that converts the X-radiation into light is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,460 discloses an x-ray diagnostic installation wherein different, overlapping regions of the output luminescent screen of an x-ray image intensifier are imaged via a number of lenses onto image converters allocated to the respective regions. In a following circuit, the output signals of the image converters are combined to form a video signal that encompasses the entire output image of the x-ray image intensifier.
A long focal length is required because of the large field of view given the use of a lens or a number of lenses in an x-ray diagnostic installation of the type initially described, without an x-ray image intensifier, so that large, expensive lenses that are difficult to correct are necessary given the high luminosities required.